U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/405,033 to CARL L. C. Kah, III for OPERATIONALLY CHANGEABLE MULTIPLE NOZZLES SPRINKLER is included here as if fully set forth and provides for change from one nozzle to another by rotationally moving a nozzle selection sleeve and a nozzle plate is disclosed having a nozzle opening which slides into a groove from the top of the nozzle housing.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/104,456 to Carl L. C. Kah, Jr. and Carl L. C. Kah, III for SELECTABLE NOZZLE ROTARY DRIVEN SPRINKLER is included here as if fully set forth and provides for change from one nozzle to another by rotating an internal selection rotor.
Other patents setting forth a background for this invention are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,645,451; 4,717,074; 4,625,914; 4,867,378; 5,048,757; 5,104,045; 5,226,599; 5,526,982; 3,762,650; Des, 388,502; Russian Patent No. 975,101 and French Patent No. 2,313,132.